


Newsies Rise

by Harleys_Impulse



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, M/M, Thief AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleys_Impulse/pseuds/Harleys_Impulse
Summary: Tommy Boy (yes, that's his name, shut the fuck up about it) gets pulled into a group of thieves known as the Newsies. He is particularly interested in JoJo, a seductive and mysterious member of the group. Soon, the jobs they're going on are getting more and more dangerous. The Newsies as they stand are unable to handle it. To face their greatest challenge, one from within, the Newsies must rise.





	1. Wait Until Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy Boy meets the Newsies.

My name is Tommy Boy. I’ve had other names, but right now this it. I live in New York City, truly the city that never sleeps. Especially right now. Two guys are talking very loudly outside my window. I try putting a pillow over my head but amazingly, that fails to work. I get out of bed to see what all the ruckus is about. I open my window, stick my head outside, and look down to see two boys, about my age, goofing around in the alley. One pushes the other playfully and looks up at me. It’s dark, so making out any features is impossible. There’s a lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth- if this were a movie (or even a well-produced streaming show, if we’re being honest), it would be enough for me to see who he was. As luck would have it, a  _ very _ dim street light turns on briefly. I recognize his face; I’ve seen him around before. His name is JoJo. At least, his name is JoJo in the way my name is Tommy Boy.

JoJo (and the crowd he keeps) is truly a mystery. Almost anybody around here would recognize him on sight but couldn’t name a single thing about him other than his name. Some of the more fantastical people in this neighborhood claim him to be a vessel of God. Or the Devil. I’m pretty sure he’s just an expert cat burglar. His crew, ran by Jack Kelly, are notoriously difficult to catch but prolific in the business. Every other day, it seems, I hear about a hit from one of them. I’ve heard a few of their names in passing; Specs, Finch, Crutchie. JoJo just happens to be particularly good.  A boy’s gotta eat, and I guess he has quite the appetite.

I spend so long thinking about the stories of JoJo I almost forget he is standing in the street below. He waves at me. It’s small but I catch it. His other friend notices he’s being ignored and looks up at me too. “Hello up there!”

I think I preferred the silent staring of JoJo.

“Hi.”

“Come on down, kid!”

JoJo cracks half a smile at me. I don’t know why he hasn’t spoken yet, but I’m curious.

“Why should I?”

“It’ll be fun.”

Finally, he speaks, and damn is he enticing. The gravelly quality to the voice means he’s probably lowering it for effect. It’s working.

“Is fun enough?”

“I dunno, is it?”

It is. I throw on a pair of jeans, sneakers, a blue shirt and a hoodie and head down to the alley to meet them. In person, I’m surprised by JoJo’s height- or, lack of it. That’s not fair. He’s average; 5’10”, maybe 5’11”. I’m just tall. Not as tall, however, as his friend. Jesus, it’s like Goliath ate another, taller Goliath.

“I’m Race.”

So a name to the ginormous face. “This is-”

“JoJo.”

“So, my reputation precedes me.”

JoJo takes a step towards me. I wonder- should I step back, or stay where I am? Maybe I should step closer to him and show I’m not afraid. While I decide this, he has closed the gap completely and is mere inches from my face. Well, almost my face. His nose is about level with my shoulders.

“And what do you know about me?”

Be cool, Tommy Boy.

“Uh… mostly just your name. You’ve been around.”

That wasn’t great.

“I have. Seen you around.”

“You have?”

He smiles. “Yeah, I have. Tom, right?”

“I go by Tommy Boy, mostly.”

“Tommy Boy. I can dig it.”

He walks back to Race and whispers something in his ear. Race whispers something back. He nods and comes back over. “So, Tommy Boy, we’re going to a party. Wanna come?”

“I don’t know. It’s late.”

“Please? I promise, you won’t want to miss this.”

Parties are fun. JoJo seems nice enough. Maybe it couldn’t hurt. Or maybe it could. I don’t know Race. Maybe I’ll get roofied and trafficked. That seems unlikely but it could happen. Or even worse, maybe they’re Mormons or something. I don’t think I wanna be part of a cult.

“Sure. Sounds fun.”

JoJo looks me up and down and nods.

“We’ll have to stop to get him something to wear.”

Race groans.

“We’re gonna be late, JoJo.”

“You know he’ll still be there. We’ll be fine.”

I have no idea who they’re talking about. Or why I can’t just wear what I’m wearing now.

“Why can’t I just wear what I have on?”

JoJo and Race laugh. Race puts a hand on my shoulder.

“Kid, you crack me up.”

A car pulls up on the street.

“C’mon, Tommy Boy, our ride awaits us.”

As we walk closer I see it’s actually a limo. The driver steps out and opens the door for us.

“Thanks, Nunzio.”

Nunzio nods and gestures for us to get in. Race dives into the limo, followed by JoJo. I’m still not sure if he actually wants me to come; couldn’t this all be some elaborate prank? Or maybe it’s a job and they want me to steal something.

“You coming?”

“Uh…”

JoJo steps back out of the limo.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just… you’re not gonna make me steal anything, are you?”

JoJo laughs again.

“No, I’m not gonna make you steal anything. That’s not why we’re going.”

“Oh.”

“If you don’t want to come, that’s fine. But I’d like it if you did.”

Okay. I get in the car after him and we take off. Race is looking at two suit bags. He opens one of them and looks inside.

“This is mine. It’s way too small for you, JoJo.”

“You know I’m going on that diet this summer.”

“The meth addiction thing? I told you that’s not safe.”

“I’ll be fine. I want to lose 25 pounds in two weeks.”

Race knocks on the divider that separates us from the front of the limo. It lowers.

“Nunzio? We need to make a stop to get Tommy Boy something to wear.”

Nunzio gives a thumbs up and the divider goes back up.

JoJo is looking at me.

“So, Tommy Boy, got a girlfriend?”

“Uh…”

“Boyfriend?”

“No.”

“Good. You’ll be my date tonight.”

Date?

“Date?”

“Yes.”

The limo stops. Race ushers me out. He brings me inside before I can even read the sign above the door. Inside, suits of all colors and sizes line the wall to our left. On the back wall, there are four changing rooms. There’s a vacant desk with a bell on it to our right. Behind it, a door to the back room.

“Hello?”

A woman jumps up from behind the desk.

“We need to pick a suit for my friend here. We called ahead.”

“Name on the order?”

“We called ahead.”

She raises an eyebrow and looks over the two of us.

“I see.”

The woman turns and walks into the back room. Race pats me on the shoulder. “Go into changing room 3.”

He points at the third room. I pull the curtain, step in, and pull it closed again. Shortly after, a package is slid under the door. I open it to find a neatly folded black suit. I look around for confirmation, but I’m alone in this dressing room so I receive none. I get changed.

Once I’m done changing, I step out to see Race has also changed into a suit. His is green, made of a velvety material.

“JoJo is gonna be very happy. He wasn’t sure he got the measurements right.”

“Measurements?”

“He sized you up and guessed your measurements. Gotta hand it to him, guy knows what he’s doing.”

He’s right. The suit fits very well and looks good on me, if I do say so myself.

Race thanks the woman and brings me back to the limo. JoJo smiles when he sees me, he himself having changed into a red suit. “Very nice.”

“Really?”

“Yes. You look great.”

It’s a compliment given because he wants something from me, but it’s very nice, nonetheless. The limo takes off again and seems to stop just as suddenly.

“We’re here”, Race announces.

We step out to see the fanciest building I’ve ever seen.

“We’re going straight to the top.”

Race was right. When we stepped out of that elevator, it was into a penthouse apartment. I have never seen so many fancy people in my life. Another guy around our age comes to greet us. “Race, JoJo. Who’s your friend?”

“He’s my date. Tommy Boy, meet Davey. He’s… newish.”

“Nice to meet you, Davey.”

“Enjoy the party.”

Davey walks away.

“He’s part of your crew?”

“Crew? You mean the Newsies? Yeah, although we’re more like brothers than a crew.”

“So that’s what you guys call yourselves? The Newsies?”

“Yeah. On account of we’re always making the news.”

“JoJo, I’ll catch back up with you guys later.”

Race walks away and I lose him in the crowd for a moment before he pops back up talking to a girl in a gold dress. She’s pretty. Dark skin and tightly curled hair, styled up.

“Is that his girlfriend?”

“Sarah? He wishes. She’s Davey’s older sister and they kind of have this flirty thing going on but… nothing official.”

Race talks and Sarah smiles. 

“So, JoJo, Sarah’s black and Davey’s white. Are they half siblings?”

“No, Davey’s mom died when he was real young. Police said his dad did it. The Jacobs were their neighbors and they took him in.”

“That’s awful.”

“Maybe. It’s great for us though, because she’s legit. She’s here because she got an actual invitation. Doesn’t really roll with us. No matter, she secured our way in.”

Convenient. 

“So how’d you get involved with these guys?”

“You wanna know my tragic backstory?”

“Is it tragic?”

“We’ll save it for another night.”

There’s a change in the music. It’s faster now, sexier. 

“This night can be for dancing.”

“I don’t really know how.”

“It’s fine, I’ll back lead.”

We step onto the dance floor. He stands expectantly, waiting for something. 

“What are you waiting for?”

“Offer me your hand.”

Oh. 

I do. He didn’t lie, he  _ is _ back leading. I’m not sure what we’re doing, I don’t exactly do ballroom on the weekends. Maybe a salsa? Tango? I know those are dances. He spins in to me and I feel my instincts dip him. He grabs a rose from somewhere nearby and puts it in his mouth. He winks at me. I feel him pull me towards another couple- I realize we’re going to bump into them. I try to stop it but before I can, JoJo bumps into the woman of the couple. She’s wearing a red dress and large silver necklace. He apologizes profusely and compliments her dress. When we walk away, I notice she no longer has the necklace. JoJo takes his hand out of his pocket and puts it back in mine, leading me off the dance floor.

“Wait here, I have to go to the bathroom.”

“Is this about the necklace you just stole?”

“Good eye- and no. I have to pee.”

“You said this wasn’t a job.”

“It’s not, and I actually only said I wouldn’t make you steal something. I didn’t say I wasn’t going to.”

He walks away. After he’s gone, the woman notices she’s lost her necklace. Her and her date are searching frantically on the floor.

Race walks up to me, accompanied by another two guys, one with blonde hair and one with brown hair. Both are average height and very skinny. “Tommy Boy, this is Finch and Romeo. Very important members of our little crew.”

“Hi, I’m Tommy Boy.”

“We’ve heard”, said the blonde one. “I’m Romeo.”

“I’m Finch”. 

“Nice to meet you two.”

“These two have some of the quickest hands in the biz- after only JoJo, Jack, and myself of course.”

“Eh, we could take you any day of the week.”

“Right. In your dreams, Finch”.

“So, Tommy Boy, what brings you here tonight?” asks Romeo.

“I’m on a date. With JoJo.”

“Ooh. That must be fun. Finch, you never take me out anywhere!”

“We’re out now.”

“But this isn’t a *date* night.”

“I’ll take you to McDonald’s tomorrow.”

“Finch!”

Finch kisses Romeo. When he pulls away, the blonde is pouting. Finch pulls him away from our conversation.

“Bye! It was lovely to meet you, Tommy Boy!”

“They seem nice.”

“Yeah, they’re great. You know, me, Finch, and JoJo all came in around the same time.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Well, JoJo had been with the Newsies for a couple months before we came in. Back then it was just him, Jack, Crutchie, Specs, and Spot. Now only him and Jack are here from the first class.”

“I’ve heard of those guys.”

“Yeah, they’re legendary. But now they’re… well, point is they’re not Newsies anymore.”

“How long has Davey been with you guys?”

“Almost six months. He fits right in, though. Jack trusts him as much as if not more than most of the rest of us, except JoJo. And Katherine, I suppose.”

“Katherine?”

“Jack’s girl. Nice, and wicked smart.”

“Is there anyone else I should know about?”

“Let’s see… Jack, JoJo, me, Davey, Sarah, Katherine, Spot, Specs, Crutchie, Finch, Romeo… oh! Elmer and Buttons. They aren’t here but you’ll meet them eventually.”

“Eventually?”

“Yeah. I think JoJo might keep you around.”

Okay.

“There he is now.”

JoJo comes back in, walking at a brisk pace and holding a plastic bag.

“Race, Tommy Boy and I are going to leave now. Let P know we’ve gone.”

“Will do.”

JoJo offers an arm and I take it. We walk back to the elevator and all the way back to the limo.

“You were in the bathroom for a while.”

“You’re cute.”

He pulls the necklace out of his pocket. Then, out of the bag, he pulls a doll with red hair.

“This is what I was doing. Why we went to the party.”

“What is it?”

“A doll. Nothing special about it. However, the thing inside the doll is very valuable.”

“And the necklace?”

“The necklace was the key to the room the doll was in. Also, it’s quite nice and I could probably make a bit selling it.”

He’s very proud of himself, and I think he’s showing off a bit. It’s working, I’m impressed.

“You stole all of this?”

“It’s my job.”

Before I know it, we’re back at my shitty apartment.

“I had a great time, Tommy Boy. I hope we can do it again.”

I’m unsatisfied with that.

“Do you wanna come upstairs?”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Nunzio, go home. I’ll find a way back tomorrow.”

Suddenly, we’re in my bedroom. Just as suddenly, all of our clothes are off and I’m holding him up against a wall, I’m inside him and he’s moaning and I’m moaning and he claws at my back and I-

The next thing I know, it’s morning. Well, afternoon, judging by the light. He’s gone, left a note with his number and thanked me for a great time, and that he’ll see me soon. Also, it asks if I mind keeping the doll at my place while he waits for the buyer. It’ll be perfectly safe, the note assures me. Probably perfectly safe.


	2. 2009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy discovers a gift that will change his life forever.

A small boy sits in the back of a car. His mother drives, and his father is reading a book on something he doesn’t understand. The boy is certain they’ve been in this car since forever and mindlessly begins kicking his father’s seat. Kick. Kick. Kick.

 

“Stop that.” 

 

It’s said without any emotion or passion, a bored statement rather than a request or order.

 

“He’s getting antsy. I’ll put on some music.”

 

“No music!”

 

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?”

 

He doesn’t answer, choosing instead to glumly look out the wonder. Soon he doesn’t remember why he was mad. His mother puts the music on and it hurts his head.

 

“Quiet.”

 

The music doesn’t stop playing.

 

“Quiet!”

 

The car veers into oncoming traffic and crashes into another vehicle. It flips. The parents scream. The mothers scream is soon cut short with a snapping sound when her head hits the roof. When the car lands, the father is groaning in pain. He looks to his side and sees his wife.

 

“Laura? Laura!”

 

It is pointless; she is dead. The father screams in anguish, a mixture of grief and the pain of his own injuries.

 

The son is physically unharmed.

 

A few hours later, he is alone in the hospital waiting room. A strange man with a young girl comes over to him.

 

“Hello.”

 

The boy doesn’t respond.

 

“My name is Joseph Pulitzer. What’s yours?”

 

“My daddy’s leaving.”

 

“Why would you say that?”

 

“He’s mad that mommy’s dead.”

 

“Is he mad that your mommy’s dead, or because you killed her?”

 

“I didn’t want to kill her!”

 

“I know, and that’s okay.”

 

The boy crosses his arms and pouts.

 

Pulitzer pulls a pen out of his pocket. “Look at this pen, boy. Actually, you can just take it. It’s a gift.”

 

The boy cautiously takes the pen.

 

“Now, you can do whatever you want with it- it’s a gift. You can write with it, draw with it, throw it away- hell, you can even prick somebody with it. The point is, it’s your gift. It’s your choice. You have another gift.”

 

“You’re scared of me.”

 

“I’m not scared. I’m in awe.”

 

“You can’t lie to me.”

 

Pulitzer sighs.

 

“Katherine, why don’t you introduce yourself?”

 

The girl nods in response. She turns to the boy and smiles.

 

“Hi. I’m Katherine.”

 

“So?”

 

“We’re gonna take care of you.”

 

He looks up at her. She smiles at him. It’s warm, inviting, genuine. A promise of home his father could never give him again.

 

“Thank you, Katherine. I believe he’s beginning to warm up to us. Kid, what I’m offering you is the chance to learn. The chance to be cared for. The chance to have a better life than what your parents ever could have given you. I’m giving you a family.”

 

“A family?”

 

He cocks his head, as if the word itself puzzles him.

 

“Yes. A family.”

 

“What’s your name?” 

 

He looks at the girl- Katherine- again.

 

“JoJo.”

 

“Well, JoJo. Let’s get moving.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, please! They help me get better.


End file.
